Thirsty
by OTP324B21
Summary: Ok so this is a short one-shot and I just want to say that I seriously hate the slang use of the word thirsty these days but I thought of this when Black Widow came on the radio and I was too lazy to turn the station andn this fic popped into my mind and I laughed.


**So...this came to me when I was driving and Black Widow came on and I was too lazy to change the station and when I mentally pictured this I started laughing.**..

* * *

><p>The bass beat loudly as the artificial smoke poured in tiny spurts from the machines hidden in the rafters that went in tune with the music. Hot and sweaty bodies moved against each other, pairs dancing around one another in self-absorption, singles dancing full of self-confidence and freedom while groups of people bumped clumsily together in drunken laughter. In the middle of all of that, two forms moved seductively together, grinding hips, brushing limbs, and lingering looks as occasionally lips touched. One was slim, tall and her movements were graceful yet just a bit more restrained as she concentrated on her partner, a shorter woman with a compact frame, sweat glistening off the strong arms that moved through the air as her body carelessly flowed with the beat. As the music turned to less bass and more melodic, Delphine pulled the shorter body back against her own, her arm wrapping around the moving waist from behind and brushing her lips across the salty neck, feeling the strong heartbeat against her tongue.<p>

Cosima grinned as she reached behind her to tangle her fingers in blonde hair. They moved together like that for what seemed like an eternity before she felt her body beginning to tire. It was months since she'd finally been cured and this was her first time out and about for a much needed tension relief. It was also the first time she'd seen Delphine dance. In her black leather pants and simple white tank top, Cosima had been mesmerised watching the long frame move gracefully along with the club mix of over-played top 40. It was so nice to not have to think about being a clone or DYAD or wondering if someone was in the crowd trying to kill her. Instead she focused on the hot body that was now leading her out of the crowd, no doubt sensing her weariness. Together they made their way to the booth where Sarah and Felix were laughing, sipping at drinks as the couple approached.

"Get enough of the snake pit?" Sarah laughed as the pair dropped down. She used one of the napkins to sop up the bit of her drink that had spilled when Felix had last bumped her.

"There's a lot of people." Cosima commented, her legs thrown over the blonde's lap, her fingers absent-mindedly tracing the lines of Delphine's arm which was holding her legs in place. She could still feel the rush of arousal in her body from moving against her partner. Her skin was humming pleasantly and she wanted nothing more than to take the woman back to their shared apartment and strip her free of the clothes that clung to the sweat-dampened body.

Felix snorted into his drink. "I'm surprised you even noticed." He gave Cosima a knowing look. "You were so wrapped up in the doctor I doubt you even saw the crowd."

Cosima grinned fully, her tongue peeking out from behind her teeth. "Can you blame me?"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah waved her arm trying to get the attention of the waitress. "I need more to drink."

"You should order something for Cosima, because she is thirsty!" Felix joked.

"No shite." Sarah laughed, having obviously had way too much to drink. "The thirst is bloody real with this one." When she got the attention of the waitress she held up a finger and pointed to the table, signaling another round.

"Shut up!" Cosima laughed, burying her face in her hand. Her skin was already flush but she could still feel the heat raising in her cheeks.

"I haven't seen thirst like this since the last time Cal was in town." Felix joked, earning a punch in the shoulder. "Hey!"

Her brows furrowing, Delphine tilted her head to look at the woman who was currently glaring at her identical from between her fingers. "Maybe if you are thirty, instead of alcohol you need some water, ma cherie? The server is coming."

There was a sudden silence at the table as the other three looked amongst themselves. Sarah looked at Felix who's drink froze halfway to his mouth. He looked at his foster sister and together they both looked at Cosima. Cosima had her eyes closed as her lips were pursed. It was a long two seconds before the foster siblings started laughing at the exact same moment. Cosima took a long steady breath, trying to fight her own laughter.

Delphine looked at the inebriated pair in confusion before she looked down at her partner who still had her eyes closed but her shoulders here shaking slightly with barely contained laughter.

"Holy shite." Felix was holding his side as he laughed. "Ow...it hurts...ow..." He managed between laughter.

"Brilliant." Sarah added, hiding her face in her hand.

"You guys sure you can handle another round?" Bobby asked as she set down the drinks, looking at the laughing group.

Still confused, Delphine smiled uncertainly at the woman. "Could we get some ice water as well?"

"Sure thing."

Cosima took a few more deep breaths, feeling the slight pulling at her lungs. She reached up and caressed the blonde's cheek, an amused look on her face. "God, I love you so much." She pulled the woman forward for a kiss.

"Thirsty." Felix hissed as he sipped his new glass of scotch.

"What is so funny?" Delphine leaned away from the lips. She looked down at the grinning brunette and then to the chuckling siblings.

Sarah snickered into her own full glass. "Tell her...go ahead."

With a huff, Cosima leaned up, her lips brushing against a pale earlobe, whispering softly.

Delphine felt the blush coloring her cheeks as she grasped the understanding of the slang term. Lips caressed her the soft spot of her neck just beneath her ear as she felt fingertips rake over her abdomen.

"It's true, you know." Cosima added, capturing the lobe between her teeth. Her fingers slipped around the edge of the woman's pants, toying with the metal button. "I could use a tall glass of Cormier." She felt the hitch in the blonde's breath and grinned, capturing her lips.

"Well..." Felix dropped his empty glass on the table, nudging his sister. "I think we just got forgotten about." He shook his head. "Let's go dance." He stood up and pulled his sister with him, shaking his head at the two who were now completely absorped in each other.


End file.
